charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead
Charmed - Episode 2.02 - Things to Do in Seattle When You're Dead - Press Release is the second episode of the second season of Charmed and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 18th, 2019. Synopsis SAVE US — The Charmed Ones must learn to navigate the new world they now inhabit. Macy (Madeleine Mantock) tries making sense of some very intense dreams and Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) try to accept their new roles. Harry (Rupert Evans) isn’t quite himself ever since his encounter with the hooded villain, forcing he and Mel to go on an old-fashioned road trip in search of the demons attempting to bring about the extinction of all witches. A personal loss strengthens the bond between Maggie and Mel. Also starring Jordan Donica. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Jordan Donica as Jordan *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood/Harry's Doppelgänger Guest Cast * Shiva Kalaiselvan as Katrina Co-Starring * Leo Rano as Callum * Nathan Witte as Godric * Christin Park as Swan * Zoe Wiesenthal as Layla Chapman * Ben Afful as Biker Leader * Eric Pollen as Priest * Amos Stern as One Percent Leader * Derrick Devilliers as Vagrant Leader * Jessie Liang as Nameless Witch * Dustin Macdougall as Vagrant Demon * Britney Katelyn Miller as Hot Woman * Brad Kelly as Biker Demon * Marie Marolle as Nose Ring Biker * Andre Tricoteaux as Vagrant Bouncer Magical Notes Spells * Glamours ** Used by Macy to make herself and Harry take on a more demonic appearance. Potions TBA Powers *'Orbing': Used by Harry for many failed attempts and a few successful teleportations. *'Poison Transferal': Used by Harry in an attempt to take the poison out of an unknown witch. However, his attempt is unsuccessful, due to being weak from having taken the poison out of Macy, and the witch dies. *'Portal Creation': Used by Maggie to go Minnesota, then by Mel and Maggie to leave Minnesota to escape Harry's doppelganger. *'Pyrokinesis': Used by Macy to cover her hand in flames. Trivia * In the Pennsylvania market specifically the Pittsburgh one, this episode will air the following night on Saturday due to an airing of a High School football game when Charmed normally airs. In the Eastern timezone, this episode will air two hours behind schedule at 10pm for the same reason. Answered Questions from Previous Episode(s) TBA Unanswered Questions TBA References to the Original Charmed TBA Production Notes * The episode was watched by TBD million U.S. viewers. * The title of this episode is a reference to "Things to Do in Denver When You're Dead", a 1995 American neo-noir crime film. ** With 32 letters in the title this is the longest episode title of the series overall. Quotes TBA Gallery |-|Promotional Images= 2x02 Promo (1).jpg 2x02 Promo (2).jpg 2x02 Promo (3).jpg 2x02 Promo (4).jpg 2x02 Promo (5).jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed Season 2 Episode 2 Things to Do In Seattle When You're Dead Promo The CW References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2